Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed to a shower curtain for a shower enclosure.
Description of Related Art
There is a need for a shower curtain to form a shower enclosure with a bathtub or another shower base capable of being fitted with existing installation and provide additional bathing space to the resident when needed.